


Случайность

by n_m



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_m/pseuds/n_m
Summary: Гарри Поттер отправляется на поиски родственной души.





	Случайность

**Author's Note:**

> Беты [nahnahov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahov) и victowl

Гарри нервно теребил рукав. Гермиона уже вошла в аудиторию, чтобы пройти Поиск Абсолютно Важной Любви Исключительно Наудачу под чутким руководством министерских служащих из Департамента Поиска. Гарри был следующим, и тревожные мысли не давали покоя. Что, если он не справится? Или заклинание покажет, что его пара уже умерла? А если он родился без связи? Такое редко, но случалось, и Гарри не мог побороть тревогу.

— Все соулмейты в моей семье оказывались чистокровными, по-другому и быть не может, — раздалось справа. Малфой старался говорить уверенно, но в голосе чувствовалось опасение. Гарри фыркнул. Чистота крови — последнее, что его волновало. Но он невольно задавался мыслью: какой человек ему предназначен? Кто-то из Хогвартса? Из Ордена? Кто-то знакомый? Только не Пожиратель! Гарри зажмурился и постарался представить, как могла бы выглядеть его половинка. Как Джинни? Как Тонкс? А вдруг это будет кто-то вроде Макгонагалл! 

— Я передумала, — раздался дрожащий шепот Парвати позади. Они с Лавандой стояли совсем рядом с Гарри, — лучше отложу на следующий год. Так будет больше шансов, что моя пара уже родилась, — она с напускной убежденностью смотрела на подругу. 

Гарри невольно задумался, беспокойно поправляя мантию.

— Но и больше шансов, что он успеет умереть, — невозмутимо ответила Лаванда. Ее уже нашел соулмейт, какой-то квиддичный игрок, и она не преминула рассказать об этом всей школе.

Дверь открылась, и прозвучало имя Гарри. Неловко споткнувшись, он вошел в круглую комнату, по стенам которой висели розовые сердечки, и скривился, некстати вспомнив поющую валентинку Джинни. В центре сидел Главный Управляющий П.А.В.Л.И.Н., просматривая бумаги. Гермионы внутри не было — значит она сумела выполнить заклинание и отправилась на встречу со своей половинкой. Гарри от напряжения даже не мог толком за нее порадоваться.

Он прочистил горло, и Главный Управляющий поднял голову:

— Добрый день, мистер Поттер. Прежде чем перейти непосредственно к Поиску, я расскажу вам о правилах безопасности. Если ваш соулмейт жив и здравствует, заклинание перенесет вас к нему, в неизвестное место. Если вы попадете в угрожающую здоровью ситуацию, рекомендую вам сразу воспользоваться обратным порт-ключом. Были зафиксированы случаи переноса в неподходящие для жизни условия, — Гарри нервно сглотнул. — В последний раз искомый соулмейт посещал деревню русалок в тот самый момент, когда к нему переместилась его пара. Им не удалось вовремя наложить заклинание головного пузыря, — Главный Управляющий сделал драматичную паузу. — Конечно, сейчас проходить Поиск разрешено только в День Пар, и многие одинокие люди стараются остаться дома, чтобы не создавать травмоопасных ситуаций, но, тем не менее, мы рекомендуем при малейшей опасности использовать порт-ключ. Вам понятно?

Гарри усердно закивал. В общих чертах он слышал это и раньше.

— Хорошо. Для того, чтобы отправиться на Поиск, вам нужно произнести «Aspiciens in caritate» и выполнить соответствующий взмах палочкой. Само по себе заклинание очень простое, и у большинства выходит с первого раза. Повторите. Aspiciens in caritate.

Гарри, запинаясь от волнения, повторил.

После отработки произношения, а потом и движения, ему дали порт-ключ — обычную старую пуговицу, которую он чуть не уронил, — и еще раз предупредили использовать при любом намеке на угрозу.

— Отлично. Думаю, можно начинать. Главное, не волнуйтесь — заклинание очень простое и девяносто семь перемещений из ста заканчиваются без отрицательных последствий для искателя. Готовы?

Гарри изо всех сил постарался не думать об оставшихся трех и, подняв голову, хрипло ответил:

— Да.

— Хорошо. Возьмите в одну руку порт-ключ, во вторую — палочку, и начинайте.

Гарри глубоко вдохнул, стараясь собраться с мыслями, приготовился и вывел в воздухе замысловатое движение:

— Aspiciens in caritate!

Тут же сверкнула белая вспышка, мир закружился, завертелся, и Гарри почувствовал, будто его протаскивает сквозь узкую трубу.

Когда все вернулось на круги своя, Гарри понял, что находится в туалете плаксы Миртл. Сама Миртл стояла напротив — живая. Она едва начала оборачиваться на звук, как вдруг застыла, обращаясь в камень. Рядом с ней облокотился на раковину Том Риддл, невозмутимо спокойный, на мантии ни пылинки, прическа в идеальном порядке. Их взгляды встретились, и Гарри словно в замедленной съемке наблюдал за сменой выражений на лице Риддла. Удивление, мгновение паники, решимость. Позади раздался треск и скрип, будто что-то массивное царапнуло каменный пол. Риддл отвел глаза и прошипел:

— Убей его.

Гарри хотел воскликнуть, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но плечо и спину пронзила раздирающая боль. Он закричал. Краем глаза успел увидеть морду василиска и вонзившиеся в тело клыки, но сознание стало неотвратимо гаснуть.

Том Риддл раздраженно смотрел на изуродованный труп незнакомого ученика. Его грудь была разворочена: из-под разорванной, свисающей ошметками кожи виднелось кровавое месиво из раздробленных костей и легких, сквозь растерзанные внутренности белел сломанный под кривым углом позвоночник, торчали наружу ребра. На лице застыла гримаса наивного удивления и горечи.

Все пошло наперекосяк: мало того, что Миртл умерла по чистой случайности, — и под рукой не было подходящего сосуда для хоркрукса, разве что использовать дневник, — так еще и неизвестно откуда выскочил незнакомый ему ученик. Том Риддл раздраженно поднял палочку и резкими взмахами начал зачищать следы. 

***

Мало кто знал, что создание хоркруксов навсегда разрушает связь между соулмейтами. И когда Гарри Поттер произнес Заклинание Поиска, оно отправило его в единственную возможную точку — к его паре, за миг до того, как тот разорвал душу.

Том Риддл так и не понял, кто умер от его руки. Лишь десятилетия спустя, когда Гарри Поттер пропал во время Поиска, он начал подозревать, кем был тот неизвестный никому ученик в туалете плаксы Миртл, лицо которого он давно забыл.


End file.
